mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Michelle Waterson vs. Angela Magana
The fight was Waterson's UFC debut. The first round began. Magana lands a leg kick and eats a body kick. Magana pressures early, they clinch. Magana works for an inside trip and Waterson stuffs it. "Knee, knee!" Waterson knees the body. "Nice!" Waterson knees the body. Magana gets double underhooks. 4:00. Magana knees the body. They trade knees to the legs, Magana landing more. "Stay tight and stay busy!" Waterson knees the body and gets a beautiful hip toss to half-guard. Magana regains guard eating a right. She works for an armbar but Waterson defends. 3:00. Magana wallwalks with her feet thinking for another armbar. "Out out out!" Waterson defends. She lands rights to the body and two good short rights. Magana wallwalks for another armbar. "Take it home! Use your knees, squeeze your knees!" Waterson defending patiently. Magana works hard for it. Waterson steps over. Magana extending the arm however. She cranks it. 2:00. "Take that home with you! Keep it, don't let it go Angela!" Odd position. Magana has the head triangled as well. Magana goes belly down with the armbar. Waterson elbows the buttocks. She escapes, has an odd position but is on top. Magana reverses. Waterson knees the body with 1:00 as they stand to the clinch. Another knee but that first one was wicked. Waterson gets another hip throw to half-guard and defends the sweep. She mounts smoothly. 35. Waterson lands a right and another. Magana tries to wallwalk. She reverses with it right into an armbar herself. Waterson goes belly down. 15. She's working hard. Waterson escapes but keeps mount. She lands a big right. R1 ends, 10-9 Waterson. "You're doing fine, put her on the cage again. Put her against the cage and stay tight. She don't like it there." Waterson is all smiles in her own corner. "When you do take her down just keep her off the cage okay?" Jackson coached calmly. "Just take deep breaths and have fun." R2 began. Waterson lands a hard leg kick and eats a right. She lands a counter right herself and a front kick. Waterson lands a right and a crisp body kick and another. Waterson catches a leg kick for a single and just lets her up. The crowd is loving it. Waterson lands a crisp right counter. Waterson lands a high kick. Waterson oblique kicks then lands a body kick. Waterson lands a hard right. 4:00. Magana seems exhausted. Waterson lands a body kick and knees the body hard and again. "Have fun!" Waterson lands a leg kick, Magana catches it for a single to guard. Waterson turns looking for an armbar. She goes belly down for it. She loses it but mounts, 3:00. That is a high mount too, dominant. Waterson lands a right. "Short elbow!" Waterson lands a hard left. She lands a right elbow. A left elbow. Magana keeps trying to buck her off, eats three short rights. 2:00. Waterson lands a slicing right elbow. "Elbow!" She lands two chest bumps on Magana's face. She lands a left. And a right. Waterson is thinking about an armbar. Magana regains half-guard but she eats a right elbow. And another short one. Waterson lands a right elbow. She wants to pin the left arm. Magana goes for a leglock but she's cut on the bridge of the nose. 1:00. Heelhook attempt. Waterson lands a right and another. Magana adjusting. Waterson escapes landing on top in half-guard, passes to side control. 35. She mounts easily. Waterson lands a left and a right. And a hard left elbow. 15. A short right. Waterson goes belly down for another armbar and Magana steps over defending. R2 ends, 10-9 Waterson. "Breathe Angela, in through your nose and out through your mouth. Circle towards her lead leg and put her against the fence. You're down two, street fight now. All in." Jackson calm but confident in Michelle's corner. "She's going to come desperate, be ready." R3 began. Waterson lands a jab. She teeps the body. Waterson lands a left hook and another. She lands a hard body kick and Magana basically drops. Waterson lets her up. There's a mouse by Magana's right eye. Waterson lands a jab and an inside kick and she sidekicks the body. Waterson lands a big right and then a jab and front kicks the face and she lands a counter left but eats a leg kick. 4:00. Waterson lands a right and knees the body. She gets the standing back and throws Magana down. The crowd oohs. One hook. Waterson lands a left but loses the hook. She gets both and lands a left. A few more. Another. Another and another. Another. Two more. Five more. 3:00. Body body head with rights. "Michelle fight back.. Heh Michelle.. Angela fight back." Lol Herb Dean.. Waterson lands a couple more lefts under, gets the choke in and flattens her out. Magana thinks about it and then taps. Waterson hugs her on their knees and helps her up and Magana raises her hand. Waterson hugs her and then hugs her own corner and Joe Silva. Great performance.